


Rain Sex

by EnbyAries



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Not that great I promise, Tent Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyAries/pseuds/EnbyAries
Summary: Kurt and kitty have sex in the rain in a tent.Got inspired by listening to In a Week by hozier
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Rain Sex

The lush forest surrounding the area they’d made their camp rattled with life and vigor, the ground pulsed with tensions unknown while the winds shook the trees from their daze. It had begun to rain and kitty wondered why they still remained in their spot. Water had started to drip through the top of their tent, droplets of cool rain landing on their bare forms. Neither really minded honestly, both choosing to lay move in silence. A newfound tentativeness towards one another as they tangled legs and rolled to find a proper position. Droplets landed and soaked into Kurt's fur as he turned kitty over, sliding an arm under her chin to give support as he pulled her lower half closer. The position is ideal for their situation, at least for him. 

Kitty wiggles for a moment trying to find a comfortable way to hold herself up. Her thighs ache and her hips tense. Shaking her head, Kurt waits and watches as Kitty instead rolls onto her back with a loud ‘harrumph’ and reaches down to kick off the rest of her pants. Leaning back kurt strokes himself while kitty undresses, thumb and forefinger idly massaging his cock as she tangled with her bra. Once she frees herself of all clothing she lays flat on her back while kurt snaps from his thoughts. Droplets soak into his brow as he leans to dig around the bag they’d dragged in within them. It takes an achingly long amount of time before the roll of condoms -courtesy of scott's safety policy- fell into his lap, having taken the bag in a moment of impatience and dumped the contents into his lap. Kitty props herself up and takes the condom quickly tearing it open and pushing the wry plastic onto kurts -now flagging- cock. He sighs and leans forward, letting kittys hand wrap around him and pump. She watches with a hazy expression as he thrusts into her hand, keeping her grip tight as he rut himself on her. 

More rain drips down through the tent, hitting kurt on the crown of his head and dripping down onto kitty's stomach. Pulling his cock from her palm he reaches under and pulls her thighs up, carefully pulling both legs against his chest to pull her closer. She stops him, reaching down to tug at his cock once more before pulling him forward. Taking her legs she sets one calf against each shoulder for better leverage- and coverage. Yanking her closer he presses his cock against her cunt, using his free hand to reach down into the pile of objects before pulling out the hotel shampoo sized bottle of lube. He passes it to her while rutting himself between her thighs in anticipation. Uncapping the bottle she fumbles with it before accidentally putting too much pressure onto the weak plastic, causing it to implode all over her lower stomach. Kurt stifles a laugh as she struggles to scoop up the remaining clear liquid. Huffing she smears what's left -generously- onto Kurt's cock, making sure he feels the cold of her hand and lube on his thigh, giving a cold zing right to his spine. She laughs at his sour expression as she pulls him forward, tugging at his tail as he scoots forward. Leaning forward his cock pushes into her with near ease. She lets out a puff of air as he nearly collapses onto her small form.

Sliding both hands along her waist, to her hips then thighs he pulls back as the rain pours down overhead. Pressing his cock below her clit he presses forward and into her, knees weakening from endless warmth. He thrusts without restraint as kitty arched her back for leverage. She groans and rolls her hips to meet his hips, slickness creating a lewd wet slap as kurt pulled her closer. Leaning down he kisses her sweetly, letting his fangs drag over her swollen lips. He pushes himself further into her as she tries to pull him closer, nails digging into blue flesh as he fucks her.

Kitty ached wonderfully, burying her face into his damp fur as he thrusts, harder now while she leaned into him. Kurt frantically pulls her closer, yanking her lower body closer as his thrust becomes sloppy. Fucking her nearly faster then she could handle he lets himself hover over her as he fucked her with reckless abandon. Kitty cries his name as he comes, spilling into her without a single thought then the feeling of absolute brightness of the situation. He collapses momentarily, atop her, pressing his face between her breasts as she laughed and stroked his back. Pushing himself back up he quickly takes her by the thighs, pushing her back far enough to bury his face against the soft skin of her thighs. Pressing two fingers against her lips, parting the soft skin and running his tongue along the sensitive organ. Kitty stills instantly, tangling her fingers in his unkempt hair to busy her hands as her thighs shook with bliss. Sucking on her clit he pushes her thighs further apart for better access, the blue mutant buried his face into her cunt, relieving the aching pressure built up. She cries out, desperately pulling (a little too hard) at his curls. Her other hand shoots up to the pillow below her head, crying out in shameless ecstasy as his tongue rolled across her. Her body seized with pleasure, thighs trembling as Kurt pulled back, wiping his chin Kurt leans back and allows himself to fall beside her.

Curling around her kitty sighs in contentment, letting Kurt wrap himself around her. Their legs tangle, silk fur against soft thighs. Overhead the rain finally stops, leaving nothing but the gentle sounds of breathing and the forest surrounding them.


End file.
